Fashion Walk x Mr Men Little Miss
A Walk in Fashion was a Hong Kong 2014 street fashion and merchandising campaign commissioned by Causeway Bay's Fashion Walk. It featured a few of the most iconic Mr. Men and Little Miss characters and a total of four new characters designed by Michael Lau. The collaboration has been listed under various names: *'Fashion Walk x Mr. Men & Little Miss' *'Michael Lau x Mr. Men & Little Miss' *'GUMGUMGUM x Mr. Men & Little Miss' *'Crazysmiles x Mr. Men & Little Miss x GUMGUMGUM' The collaboration took place as decorations of the characters on the streets to call attention to the event and had its basis in merchandising from Crazysmiles and GUMGUMGUM, featuring mugs, plates, rubber keychains, tote bags, personalized t-shirts and plush toys. The characters depicted in merch were Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Strong and limited Mr. Tickle (only on custom shirts) with the absence of Mr. Tall, Mr. Funny and Mr. Cool who did feature on the streets. Mr. Men & Little Miss by Michael Lau Michael Lau designed a total of four new characters for the campaign. Mr. Walk and Little Miss Fashion Mr. GUMGUMGUM, the mascot for the merchandising Mr. ML, Michael Lau's self-insert character, abscent in merchandising but did feature on the GUMGUMGUM shop window Little Miss Fashion.png|Little Miss Fashion Mr Walk.png|Mr. Walk Mr GUMGUMGUM.png|Mr. GUMGUMGUM Mr ML.png|Mr. ML Description Artist ]]Michael Lau Michael Lau on Wikipedia is widely credited as the founder of the urban vinyl style within the designer toy movement. is the sort of artist who strongly believes discipline is rewarded with success. While being brought up in Hong Kong is his reasoning for his focus on "time" and the source of his creativity - In his words, Hong Kong being a melting pot without ties to culture and traditions - he also assumes it causes his non-hip work to be overlooked. Therefor he held his art show, featuring paintings instead of the desired designer toys, in Taiwan, where people are tied to culture and still take time to search for the deeper meaning behind works. Gallery Fashion Walk Michael Lau Little Miss Fashion.jpg Fashion Walk Michael Lau Mr. Walk.jpg Fashion Walk Michael Lau Mr. GUMGUMGUM.jpg Fashion Walk Michael Lau Mr. ML.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM Mr Men Little Miss.jpg Fashion Walk street Little Miss Fashion Mr Walk.jpg Fashion Walk street Little Miss Fashion.jpg Fashion Walk street Mr Walk.jpg Fashion Walk street 1.jpg Fashion Walk street 2.jpg Fashion Walk street 3.jpg Fashion Walk street 4.jpg Fashion Walk street 5.jpg Fashion Walk street 6.jpg Fashion Walk street 7.jpg Fashion Walk street 8.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM merch 1.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM merch 3.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM merch 2.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM merch 4.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM merch 5.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM shop 1.jpg Fashion Walk Crazy Smiles GUMGUMGUM shop 2.jpg Fashion Walk Michael Lau at GUMGUMGUM.jpg References and Notes :References :Notes Category:Collabs